Gracias por todo
by Shikashi Irvin
Summary: Link merece más amor por parte de las personas a las que salva el culo a lo largo de su aventura. ONESHOT.


**_He aquí un fic sobre la vida y milagros de Link en el cual el protagonista del sombrero verde favorito del mundo Nintendero no dice NI UNA SOLA PALABRA. Para que luego digan lo que es respetar el canon._**

**_Aparecido en su momento en el "Pandora's Box especial videojuegos" (si hay alguien que sepa de fanzines quizá le suene)._**

**Gracias por todo_  
><em>**

Por fin acabó todo. La amenaza de Ganondorf y su títere Zant eran historia, el mundo del Ocaso y de la Luz regresaban a su natural equilibrio y Midna –quien, por cierto, había desaparecido – recuperaría el legítimo trono del Crepúsculo. Después de tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio por instaurar la paz, había llegado la hora de la justa recompensa.

–Hyrule nunca os podrá agradecer todo cuanto habéis hecho por el reino.

Ciertamente, pensaba Link, pero se le ocurrían unas cuantas ideas. Una modesta fortuna, por ejemplo, para poderse trasladar a otro lugar. Le gustaría una casita en la playa, preferiblemente en un reino con una religión que no incluyera tres Diosas metomentodo y un dogma basado en los triángulos.

Si no fuera posible abandonar el reino al menos querría el dinero suficiente para poder comprar la granja y ser el tío más rico de Ordon, y quizás en un futuro formar una familia. Si es que Ilia conseguía ver más allá de su yegua, porque tenía una fijación con Epona harto sospechosa. Y si no… bueno, la hija del tendero siempre aportaría un negocio a la dote.

Aunque bueno, si se aburriera de estar en casa quizás se dedicara a viajar y aprender el arte de la espada con un maestro de verdad, y no Moy, que había demostrado una habilidad más bien nula. No sería lo mismo, se decía, viajar con calma y el bolsillo lleno, pudiendo dormir en hostales y tener un plato caliente; y no pasar noches y noches al raso, convirtiéndose en lobo para pasar menos frío.

Como alguien que se había criado en un pueblecito, Link tenía ambiciones modestas. Pero, puestos a soñar, podría soñar a lo grande. ¡Qué había salvado el mundo, caray! Quizás no estaría mal conseguir un título nobiliario, un conde o duque de alguna tierra fértil y soleada, y ser el lugarteniente de algunos de los que se había burlado porque las ropas del héroe parecían más –y él era el primero en reconocerlo –un disfraz de duende que un traje digno de leyenda.

–Link, Link, ¿me escucháis?

Él se giró para ver a la princesa de Hyrule, con las mejillas sonrosadas por la luz rojiza del ocaso y las manos en el pecho. La viva imagen del candor.

–Quería que supierais que lo que habéis hecho por mí y por todos es algo que siempre llevaré en mi corazón. Sois un héroe.

¡Cielos! ¿Era algún tipo de declaración? Quizás sus hazañas la habían impresionado. Solía pasar, en las novelas al menos, que las princesas se enamoraban de sus rescatadores. La verdad es que había estado fenomenal, un héroe bravo y orgulloso, digno de leyenda. Se recordaba de lo más gallardo y varonil… claro, era fácil entender que la pobre muchacha se hubiera prendado de él después de liberarla de tan nefasto destino.

–Veréis, hay algo que os he querido pedir desde el primer momento que os vi; pero me dio vergüenza, pues no estabais solo…

¿Solo? Ah sí, claro, Midna. No había visto a esa criaturilla diabólica desde hacía un tiempo, pero debía estar al caer. Aquel era el momento ideal para declarase. Formar parte de la realeza no estaría nada mal. La familia real de Hyrule se pasaban los días sin hacer nada, y quien dijera lo contrario mentía bellacamente. Ya tenían a sus súbditos para que trabajaran mientras ellos se dedicaban a la buena vida. Todo el trabajo que se le conocía era traer descendientes que heredaran la corona. ¡Era perfecto! Y además la princesa era mona, aunque demasiado recatada para su gusto.

– ¿Link, tendrías la bondad…?

"¿…_de hacerme un hijo aquí y ahora?"_ ¡No, no, eso no iba a pasar! Se dijo a sí mismo que se concentrara, adoptara un aire solemne y dejara de sonreír.

– ¿…convertiros en lobo para que os pueda rascar detrás de las orejas?

"_¡Oh m…!"_ cierto, que cuando se vieron por primera vez él estaba bajo el maleficio de las sombras y era un lobo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan… petarda? Sería capaz de darle el Real Apretón de Manos y decirle que estaban en paz. Decepcionado, gruñó para sus adentros.

Antes de que pudiera decirle que era imposible, ya que Midna estaba en posesión del cristal que obraba tal maleficio, apareció la princesa del Crepúsculo. La sangre del pueblerino que era le pudo. ¡Qué mujer! ¡Qué pedazo de hembra! ¿Qué importaban la piel de color inverosímil y la diferencia de especies con unas curvas de tal sinuosidad y turgencia? ¿Cómo podía llevar tantos metros de tela y parecer tan desvestida? Al lado de ese atuendo de bailarina del vientre Zelda parecía llevar un saco.

–Link, lamento mucho haberte hecho pasar por esto –dijo la recién llegada –. Fui un poco… borde contigo; pero aun y así tú seguiste mis órdenes y me llevaste a todas partes en tu lomo, aunque no tenías porqué hacerlo…

"_¡Ojala pudiera llevarte ahora sobre mi lomo, jamelga!"_ Link hizo un gesto condescendiente, intentando restarle importancia, mientras pensaba cómo había llegado aquella frase a su cabeza.

–… creo que no hay palabras suficientes para agradecértelo; pero aun y así, gracias.

Para sorpresa de todos, Midna se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente, con tan mala –o buena –fortuna que le encajó la cabeza entre los pechos. Pasaron diez, veinte, treinta segundos de tan intenso arrumaco hasta que empezó a quedarse sin aire y salió de las profundidades donde estaba sumergido, medio ahogado y bastante satisfecho de sí mismo.

–Espero que aceptes mi gratitud –. Dijo ella mientras le recolocaba el gorro.

"_¿Tu gratitud? ¡Puedes darme las gracias todas las veces que quieras! "_

_**ENDE**_

_**P.D.: Hay una ilustración de esta feliz escena en mi DeviantArt. - .com/gallery/?offset=24#/d2f4zc7 **_

_**See ya!  
><strong>_


End file.
